bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yakubyougami
Yakubyougami (疫病神, "Angel Of Death") are spiritual beings that have awakened a positive entity within themselves. Unlike those who have innate negative emotions built up inside of them resulting in the formation of an inner hollow, these being instead are influenced by more positive emotions causing the formation of what is known as an 'inner angel'. This inner being is much more coorperative and usually shares control of the being or only acts when called upon. Overview Yakubyougami is the result of a person's positive side overpowering their negative side, creating an inner angel or guardian. However, it isn't easy to suppress a being's negative side, thus needing a timespan of 48 hours to suppress it using a special training method created by an unknown being. Unlike Vizard who have inner hollows, Yakubyougami has two kinds of beings. #Yakubyougami that use the special training method, within the 48 hours timespan, usually develop an inner guardian. This will not grant the full power a Yakubyougami has, but it is the easiest way. Most Yakubyougami are born from this way. #Suppressing their negative side on their own, Yakubyougami, without any restrictions with time, develop an inner angel. This is the most rare of both origins. The Yakubyougami born from this way would achieve the highest power a Yakubyougami can have. They are capable of feeding their soul to their angel, thus reaching Teni Muhō no Kiwami. There have been some cases of failed Yakubyougami, usually giving up halfway through their training program. If they are lucky, they wouldn't lose their lives to their half-awakened guardian but gain a little portion of a Yakubyougami's power. The Heaven's Dark Guardians have theorized that Yakubyougami are very rare, due to almost half of the chosen ones giving up on the training and little people suppressing their negative side on their own. They also have said that one with an inner guardian can actually access an inner angel, if they look really deeply inside themselves. General Powers Powers & Abilities Like Shinkūmyō, Shinigami and Arrancar, Yakubyougami have a variety of skills, some of them resembling shinigami's and some resembling hollow's. Some are known to only those which have an inner angel. An example being Teni Muhō no Kiwami. *'Hakuai' (博愛, benevolence) is a high powered energy blast that can be fired from anywhere on their body, such as stomach, fingers, elbows and even their eyes. This can be used by both inner beings. *'Jikaku' (自覚, self-awareness) refers to the hard skin of a Yakubyougami, which is a result of their increased reiatsu being compressed. Though it can withstand most attacks, but it is in no way impenetrable. Unlike the Arrancar's Hierro, the user is also capable of causing damage to their opponent by a sword growing from their skin when in contact. How hard a Yakubyougami's skin is depends on what level of strength that Yakubyougami has reached. *'Senken' (先見, foresight) is how Yakubyougami use their inner being to foresee the future. However, it is limited to only seeing one day in the future. If overused, a Yakubyougami loses the ability to contact their inner being. It tears open a dimension, in which the future would be seen. After each time of witnessing the future, a Yakubyougami would feel their ability to foresee things getting worse and worse, and at one point in time, what they see would be false. They also aren't allowed to tell people the future as it would cause changes in the future. *'Jikyuu' (持久, endurance) is the Yakubyougami version of a Reikon Kyuuban's Ketsueki Butoukai; it allows the user to travel at high speed for short distances. The Jikyuu, however, allows the Yakubyougami to travel longer distances then the usual. *'Ryouchi' (良知, intuition) refers to the ability of gauging the opponent's strength. It also allows the user to see through most of his opponent's attacks and find a weak point, though in the cases that a weak point can be found. Zanpakutō Yakubyougami can seal their abilities inside their body instead of a weapon. When releasing, a Yakubyougami with an inner angel would achieve the highest power a Yakubyougami can. The difference between a Yakubyougami release and an Arrancar's release is that a they do not perform a temporary restoration of their former selves, instead enhancing themselves completing their circuit of power throughout their body.. This act of release is called Teni Muhō no Kiwami (転移無法の極み, Pinnacle of Perfection, Viz. The Achievement Of Flawless Unity). Yakubyougami with an inner guardian isn't able to release Teni Muhō no Kiwami, instead, they use their previous Zanpakuto with enhanced strength.. See Also *Heaven's Dark Guardians *List of Yakubyougami Behind The Scenes